In environments where mobile devices are performing voice recognition, many factors in the environment can negatively impact speech recognition performance. For example, when such systems are utilized in an environment wherein the ambient noise level changes from location to location (e.g., on a factory or warehouse floor) the ability of the mobile device to perform accurate speech recognition can vary depending upon the user's proximity to noise sources such as production machinery.
Therefore, a need exists for a mechanism to cope with variable sources of audible noise that interferes with accurate speech recognition.